


burning sky blue

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning sky blue

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #79: Hardly Working

Dean thought it was, as he called it, _an angel thing._ Perhaps he was right; certainly, as an angel, Castiel had been more privy to sights like this, and ones indescribably more beautiful. Sunsets and sunrises here on earth, but also starbursts and meteorites and infinitely multifaceted nebulae out there in the thick blanket of space, so much of it still out of man’s reach. All of it was a wonder, and none of it grew stagnant in his eyes, always humbling him and leaving him in hushed awe.

But despite centuries of such angelic knowledge, Castiel wasn’t sure he loved to watch the sun rise and fall every day only because he’d been a heavenly being. Somehow, these things seemed more amazing now that he was human, now that he had to experience it through mortal eyes and mortal emotions. Even now, with worn wooden boards sending his backside to sleep and his nose beginning to run with the cold, he found himself reverently awaiting the first glimpse of sunlight over the treeline. As the humans did – the bad with the good.

At his back, the floor creaked. The screen door swung open slowly on a softly squealing hinge, revealing a ruffled Dean Winchester. Upon seeing Castiel, Dean grunted, though he didn’t turn around and head back inside. Instead, he let the door fall shut behind him and shuffled closer, eventually settling into a seated position beside Castiel despite being greatly encumbered by the cast on his leg.

Disapprovingly, Castiel murmured, “It would have been much simpler to sit in the _lawn chair_ directly to your left.”

Predictably, Dean ignored him. “You could’ve made some coffee while you were up,” the man grumbled instead, pulling his heavy canvas jacket tighter around his chest.

“Well, we wouldn’t want you getting complacent, would we?” Castiel snipped back, though the real reason he hadn’t bothered was simply that he hadn’t thought of it. He disliked coffee, the scent and taste too bitter on his newly human tongue, preferring mild teas and hot chocolate in its stead. He might have made some of that, if they’d had any.

“Mm.” Like a sleepy child, Dean tucked his head into the slight valley between Castiel's collarbone and throat, snuffling and shifting until he’d found a comfortable position.

If Castiel said anything in this moment he would probably get a pinch for his efforts, but the truth was, he loved these halcyon mornings he got to spend with his hunter. Most of the time they were too busy or too tired or too preoccupied with other things to have time to enjoy this daily miracle of nature. The only reason they were at this cabin at all was because Dean couldn’t hunt until his leg had healed up; secretly, Castiel was glad for the chance to slow down for a change.

They spent the remaining duration of the sunrise in silence, lazy and thoughtful and content.

 


End file.
